


The Mistakes We Made

by watermelonriddles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (kind of - I based this off some things that happened in the show so far), Canon Compliant, F/M, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "Do you remember, FP? In high school, we..." During Alice and FP's senior year of high school, one day is all it takes to change both of their lives forever.





	The Mistakes We Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and FP decide to keep each other company when the former decides to skip the rest of the school day.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Alice practically ran from the classroom. She grabbed her things from the locker, not even pausing to put her books into her bag as she made her way through the busy corridor. She walked right out the front doors without a teacher stopping her to ask where she was going, not that they would stand a chance if they tried.

Once outside, she headed down the front steps and paused at the bottom of them so that she could finally put her books away. She was in the middle of doing so when FP approached. He stopped a little away from her and watched curiously.

“What do you want?” she asked, not even looking up.

“I haven’t seen you lately,” he said. “You’ve been spending all your time with Hal.”

“We’ve been planning for college,” she explained as she straightened up and finally looked at him.

“So you’re really going?”

She nodded. “What are your plans for after graduation?”

He tucked his hands into his pockets. “Haven’t given it much thought.”

Alice nodded, but she knew that was a lie. FP thought ahead. He might not plan every moment of his life but he certainly liked to have some idea of where he’s heading. He would still have the Serpents after graduation but Alice always got the impression he wanted out, at least for a little bit. It wouldn’t surprise her if he would take the next opportunity that crossed his path so long as it meant he could get out of Riverdale for a while.

“So, where are you heading off to?” FP asked.

She shrugged. “Didn’t feel like going to class.”

“Want to keep me company?”

Alice seemed to contemplate it for a moment before deciding she had nothing to lose. It had been a long time since the two of them hung out. “Sure,” she said as she walked passed him and headed towards his car. “My parents are out.”

FP smiled as he followed her. “Your place it is then.”

* * *

 

When they had reached Alice’s house she fixed them both a drink and something to eat which they ate and cleared away before taking their refills up to her bedroom. Eventually, they settled so that they were on her bed. Alice against the headboard, slouched to the point that she was practically lying down. FP was sat with his back against the wall, legs stretched out, hanging off the edge. She had her legs thrown over his and there was music playing quietly.

“So, you’re all prepared for college?”

“Pretty much,” Alice said. “Hal and I have been ticking the final things off our list. We should be done before graduation.”

“Is he why you stopped hanging around with the club?”

She looked at him. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what? You just stopped coming by, barely acknowledge us when you pass us.”

Alice closed her eyes. “He had something to do with it, but it was ultimately my choice.”

She didn’t sound so sure. FP reached out for her hand but she pulled away from him. “Why were you in such a rush to leave school today?”

“It was nothing, Hal and I just had a disagreement before class. It was awkward sitting next to him during it, and he was in my next one, so I decided to just leave.”

“Sounds more like a fight.”

Alice sat up, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. “Does that make you happy?”

“A little,” he admitted, smiling at her. When she rolled her eyes and looked away from him, he reached out to touch her shoulder. “I’m sorry. What happened?”

She looked up at him. “I told him I should probably say goodbye to the club before I left for college. He said he thought we were on the same page, that I was leaving all of that behind for something new, something bet-“

“Better,” FP said when she stopped herself. “I can see why he would think that.”

“I know I probably have no right, but just cutting ties like I did didn’t feel right,” she explained. “I thought saying goodbye properly might be better. Everything is changing and it’s like I had no control over any of it. Which isn’t true. Hal didn’t force me to stop hanging around with you all, but I just-“

“Alice,” FP said as he gently touched her cheek. “Stop, okay? Sure, no one is thrilled you just left like you did, but no one is angry. Everyone will get over it eventually. It’s not like you’ve done anything to hurt us.”

She reached up and placed her hand over his. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him. For a moment, he kissed her back, but then quickly pulled away.

“Alice, I…”

“Please,’ she said as her hands found his shirt and pulled him towards her. “Shut up.”

This time when Alice kissed him, FP didn’t pull away. She moved to straddle him and pushed the plaid shirt from his shoulders. He shuffled forward just enough to pull it off and before he could sit back she tugged at the bottom of his shirt. They parted as he pulled it up over his head, as he did she leaned down and kissed his chest. As he threw his shirt to one side he looked at her and grinned.

She smiled back before pulling her own shirt off. She dropped it onto the floor behind her as FP rested his hands on her waist and kissed her shoulder. She ran her hands up the back of his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. He looked up at her before leaning up to kiss her. Alice’s hands went to his belt but he grabbed her hands. As their eyes met he looked from her, down to the bed. She pulled away from him and laid back on the bed. He hovered over her and leaned down to kiss his her neck.

“Are you sure about this?” he mumbled against her skin.

“Yes,” she said, and this time when she reached for his belt, he didn’t stop her.

* * *

 

When Alice headed to school the next day, she knew she had to make a decision. Going to college had always been the plan, even when she joined the Serpents, but that plan had always involved going alone or with members of the club, now she was going with Hal. She had essentially swapped one life for another and it felt like it had all happened in a flash. She would speak to FP about what had happened between them the day before. They were always close but never like that. Afterward, they had just laid there, wrapped up in each other. He held her close, kissing her shoulder, neck, face. He had only left when it got close to her parents coming home. Alice needed to figure out what it all meant, preferably before she spoke to Hal.

When she got to school, FP was stood outside talking to some people. They were at the bottom of the front step and he was leaning against the wall there. She headed towards them and as she caught FP’s eye, he looked away as if he was deliberately trying to ignore her. She paused, for a moment considering just leaving, but she had to speak to him. It would just get to her if she didn’t.

“FP,” she said, causing him to finally look at her properly and those around him to look at her too. “Can we have a word? It’s important.”

“I can’t right now, Alice,” he said as he stepped away from the wall and motioned towards the school doors. “I’m busy, maybe later.”

Without another word he left, the others trailing along behind them. A couple of them looked back at her so she put her head down. She tried not to cry as she turned away from the school and started walking. _He’s not worth it_ , she repeated to herself over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was only supposed to be two chapters with the second one being set after 2x19 but instead, I've decided to do a multichapter based during their senior year of high school and the months that follow. I might still do the 2x19 one for the finale chapter but we'll see how it goes from here. :)


End file.
